ShadowSpirit020
[https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/profile AO3]' | Deviantart | Tumblr' ShadowSpirit020 or Shadows, she/her is a 2015-introduced and all-around Driver/character. About Me I'm a college student who still loves Ever After High. Mixing Myths with EAH, love them. Best Friends Forever After * Jade-the-Tiger: Wow, to be honest, no clue can't remember! That's embarrassing....I just know it was on deviantart when I commented on her Sonic Sona Jade the Tiger! * WiseUnicorn: Again, no clue~ Like with Jade. But I think it might have been due to us both loving Lion King or something. I don't know~ * Airbenderfreak: I can't even remember! I think it was something with our Mythos OCs, Erin Discord, and Ivy Efiáltis. My Characters Upcoming None! Next Generation * While the Storybook of Myths is no long here, the students attend the Fairy Tale Side for the education. '' Notes * Valen is the gender-fluid adoptive child of Seth and Sigrid, having taken him in when he was 10 (Cleo being newborn). ** Because he is not the Blood Child of Seth or Sigrid, he cannot take either of their Destinies. Their first born blood child will take Seth's while the second will take Sigrid's. * Serena and Soren are fraternal identical twins * Dusk and Pyrrah are fraternal twins. Pet OCs Notes * Each dragon is able to control the element based on the type of dragon they are. ** Fire dragons can control fire. ** Water dragons can control water ** Ice dragons can control ice, and sometimes snow. ** Earth dragons can control earth. ** Lightning dragons can control lightning ** Wind dragons can control wind. * It is rumored that Black Beauty is related to Raven Queen's dragon Nevermore, due to him also being able to change his size. ** It is later revealed that Black Beauty ''is related to Nevermore and he is her brother. Fanfictions/Stories Normal Setting * [[Dragon Games: Fairy Tales vs. Mythos|'Dragon Games: Fairy Tales vs. Mythos']]:''' A somewhat sequel to the original Dragon Games. A little while after the end of the Evil Queen disaster and return of the Dragon Games, the Mythos Kids are getting into the Sport! With help from Ivy Efiáltis' good friend and dragon expert Jasper Rai, the Mythos Kids are getting their dragons, and some of the Fairy Tales are too! Alternate Universes Modern Setting * '''Super Hero AU - Justice Academy: Summary Coming * No Name - 'Featuring Nikolas "Niko" Rai-Claus and Cleo Bomani: Niko Ryan lived a normal life, he had a loving mother and a best friend. But what he wished he had was a father. He wants to know who his father is. His mother doesn't talk about him and all Niko knows is that his mother met his father in college but then split. Doll Lines * [[Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales (Doll Line)|'Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales]]:' ''Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales is a fandom Doll Line that is tied to a fanfiction of the same name. * [[Justice Academy (Doll Line)|'''Super Hero: Justice Academy]]: Super Hero: Justice Academy is a fandom Doll Line that is is tied to a fanfiction of the same name. Trivia * Shadows was born in China but was adopted a six-months old and brought to the USA. She's been living in the USA since then. * Shadows is in her possible final year of College working for a Digital Media and Web Technology Major.Category:Driver